The present invention relates to a harvesting aggregate for harvesting of corn and other grain products, which is formed as a front implement of a harvester thresher.
More particularly, it relates to such a harvester aggregate which has a drawing device and a picking gap for separating cobs from plants, wherein for each plant row the implement is provided with a driven picking roller including a substantially cylindrical main body and a plurality of impact plates uniformly distributed over the main body and having cutouts, a cutting block mounted on the implement and having cutting means extending through the cutouts, and a counter holder associated with the drawing rollers.
Such a harvesting implement is disclosed for example in the German document DE-PS 3,619,691. The counter holder is formed here as a trough-shaped curved sheet which partially surrounds the drawing rollers over their whole length. The partial casing serves as a guiding sheet for the stalks which are engaged by the roller and drawn downwardly and then comminuted by the stationary cutter. It has been recognized from practice that frequently the stalk is not reliably engaged and pulled through. Moreover, the trough-shaped curved sheet which serves as a partial casing acts as a friction brake. Such friction brake consumes energy on the one hand, and also tears the stalk parts and folds them back because of the braking action. Instead of reaching the field they are transported to the threshing system.